


Smitten

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, coffee shop AU, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg teases Cas for having a crush on the cute customer with the green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

Cas was glancing at the clock again, a nervous beat tapping its way out through his foot. It was ten past eight. The cute, freckled, green eyed guy usually came in at 8 o’clock every Thursday.

“Aw, Clarence, you’re smitten.” Meg smirked, elbowing her coworker in the side.

Cas turned pink, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He mumbled.

“He’ll be here,” She assured him, “He’s probably just running late.”

Cas huffed, turning away from her.

“Maybe he had to stop for flowers.” Meg chuckled.

“What?”

“For you, silly.” She waggled her eyebrows, “Or maybe condoms.”

“Oh my god.” Cas groaned, waving her off, “He doesn’t- I don’t even know what his name is.”

“So, we could totally start a policy of writing people’s names on their drinks. Starbucks does it!” Meg insisted, “Maybe phone numbers too.”

Cas snorted, “Would you just-” He reached for her, squeezing her sides. She jumped, eyes wide.

“Don’t you dare.” She hissed, inching away.

“Are you gonna stop teasing me about the cute green eyed guy?”

“Cute? I don’t recall saying he was cute.” She smirked.

“That’s it.”

He lunged for her, pinning her between himself and the counter and tickling her sides and ribs.

“Nohohoho-ohmygod Cahaha-STAHAHOP!” Meg squealed, “Sohohomeone might cahahahome in!”

“Well, then promise to stop teasing me!” Cas insisted.

“Nohohoho way! It’s wahahahay too much fuhuhun!” Meg retorted, batting at his hands, “I wohohohouldn’t do it if I didn’t thihink he wahahahasn’t interested in yohohou!”

“Y-You really think so?” Cas stopped, his cheeks turning a little pink.

“Uh- hi, sorry, am I interrupting something?” The green eyed man was in the doorway, glancing awkwardly at the counter.

Cas turned red, immediately leaving for the back to pretend to restock something.

“No, Cas’s just being a dork.” Meg brushed herself off, “He’ll regret it when I get his ass back, he’s way more ticklish than I am.” She winked.

The alleged cute guy turned a little pink at that, stuttering out his usual coffee order.

“Oh, policy changed, by the way, we have to put names on your cup now, just so that nobody gets their drink confused, you know, with all the customers we have.” Meg gestured to the empty coffee shop.

The man looked at her skeptically, then replied, “It’s Dean.”

“Hey Cas!” She called back toward where he had retreated to, “Your cute guy’s name is Dean!”

Dean turned redder, “His- what?” He chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Cas emerged with an even darker blush.

“I’m gonna take my break now, can you make Dean his coffee?” Meg smiled, handing Cas the cup with read Dean on it in big letters, along with Castiel’s number and “-Cas” written smaller along the bottom.

Cas stared at the cup, then at the retreating form of his coworker, then finally up at the cute- Dean. He swallowed nervously, finally managing to remember how to move and coordinate himself enough to start making Dean’s usual drink. Dean watched him with a slight blush of his own, but a smile accompanied it.

“I am going to kill her.” He announced, handing Dean his coffee.

“Well, after you accomplish that, maybe we could get a drink?” Dean shrugged.

Cas blinked, a smile tugging at his lips, “That sounds great.”


End file.
